Time Well Spent
by xxYaoiObsession
Summary: Sasuke is injured and Naruto is going to take care of him for awhile. But with all they time theyll be spending together, theyre bound to get closer. Sequel to "Just Let Me Have This One Night." (Sasunaru)(Fluff)


Disclaimer : I don't own sasuke, or naruto, or kakashi, or iruka or any other naruto characters. =[ I wanna own sasuke tho ! lol

Author : This fic is the sequel to "Just Let Me Have This One Night." I wanted that fic to be a one chapt. So I decided to make a sequel to make those great reviewers happy ( Thanx for all the great reviews ! I was so surprised by all the great things that were said and by how many people actually wanted more chapters =] ) !

Note : I recommend reading "Just Let Me Have This One Night" before reading this story.

Italics - thought

Bold - emphasized thought

"Quotes" - dialogue

time passing

Sasuke awoke to a sharp pain pulsing through his injured leg. He immediately sat up and began massaging the pain away. It wasn't long after that his memories of what had happened last night came back to him. It seemed like a passing dream now. The raven haired boy looked around his room searching for Naruto, _'Where is he …?'_

The young Uchiha didn't want to believe he had left. It was only eight, he didn't think Naruto was even capable of getting up this early. Sasuke stood himself up, wincing in pain when he felt the pressure of his weight on his leg. As bad as it felt today, his leg was certainly better than yesterday. He found that he could actually walk on his own, but with a bad limp.

Sasuke limped to his window to see a snow filled morning. The sky was dotted with fluffy gray clouds but light rays of sunshine managed to seep through. The snow had stopped falling and had settled on the streets. Snow had covered everything and icicles were forming on the window sill. It was a beautiful sight. But he had hoped for more. He had hoped to see Naruto's content sleeping face and feel Naruto's warmth sheltering him.

'Maybe it was too awkward for him …' Sasuke thought and sighed inwardly. He wanted to spend some time watching the blue eyed ninja while he slept. Being around Naruto made him forget his problems, made him feel calm but at the same time made him feel a rush of excitement when he was near. Sasuke couldn't help missing the blonde's presence.

The Uchiha's thoughts were interrupted when he thought he heard something coming from downstairs. _'So he didn't leave,'_ Sasuke's mood was lifted, he would get to spend the day with Naruto. 'He's probably in the kitchen.' Sasuke began walking downstairs to the kitchen. He began imagining finding Naruto with ramen noodles hanging from his mouth, the image brought a smile to Sasuke's lips.

The smell of burned food rose up to the staircase. _'Heh heh … How could someone mess up making ramen ?' _Sasuke stayed silent as he approached the kitchen doorway, not wanting to draw attention to himself just yet.

Naruto lifted up the cover to the pot of rice he was cooking. He just wanted to make sure it was doing alright, since he had burned the first two pots. Before he could check on the rice, the hot pot cover burned his hand, sendind Naruto into a frenzy. He rushed to the sink and soaked his hand in cold water. The blonde then wiped it carefully before walking back to the hot stove.

"Why do people even bother making you ?!" Naruto yelled at the third pot of rice that had burned, he had forgotten all about trying to be quiet.

Naruto checked on the pot of hot water next to the now burnt rice. He held a packet of ramen and nuzzled it to his face. "I'm sorry ramen but today im making food for Sasuke, please forgive me !" he said over dramatically. He took the packet of miso flavor out of the ramen package, then the walked to the nearby trash can to throw away the noodles. Naruto walked back to the stove and threw the contents of the miso flavor pouch into the boiling water.

'I guess the rice isn't burnt **that** bad and the soup is okae …' Naruto sighed. He wished he could make something better for Sasuke but his cooking skills were **very** limited. He was just turning off the stove when he felt hot breath brush past his neck. The blonde kitsune went completely rigid, sasuke had never willingly stood this close without throwing a punch.

"Good morning." was all that Sasuke had said. But it was enough to get Naruto's blood rushing. He could feel heat rushing to his cheeks and struggled to keep cool.

"G-Good morning, Sasuke-kun ! I'm glad to see your able to walk on your own." Naruto greeted Sasuke with a wide grin on his face. This morning, Naruto had found himself being cuddled by the beautiful Uchiha. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around his waist and had probably held him close all night. _'He probably didn't know what he was doing but still …'_ Naruto had started the day off in a very good mood.

"What's all this ?" Sasuke asked, while he surveyed the kitchen which was now a complete mess. If it had been any other person who had made the mess, the dark haired ninja would have been angry - but he couldn't find the anger when he looked into his favorite teammate's face, his good intentions were obvious.

"I … uhh tried … to make you breakfast. I wanted to … surprise you and bring it up to you but … im sorry for the mess, I promise I -" Naruto stopped his apology when he saw Sasuke flash a smile. He was caught completely off guard, he thought Sasuke would be mad about the mess. _'But he's happy …?'_

"No one's made breakfast for me in a long time, thank you." Sasuke said, after seeing the confused look that graced Naruto's features. Then he put some of the rise and soup into a bowl, after walked to the low table to eat.

"Will you be eating with me ?" Sasuke asked while he gestured for Naruto to have a seat near him at the table.

Naruto walked over, a smile had taken the place of the earlier confusion. "Your in a good mood today."

"I guess so …" Sasuke answered between bites of rice and soup. "This isn't all that bad, Naruto."

The blonde kitsune's jaw dropped but a look of happiness was still evident on his face. "Are you serious ?!"

"Mmhmm." Sasuke stole a glance at Naruto to see how his answer had effected the boy. Naruto had one hand behind his neck massaging it. And he had a blush on his face that Sasuke was glad he didn't try to hide.

"YEAHHH!!! My cooking is the **best** !" Naruto yelled proudly.

"Hahaha, I didn't say that." Sasuke's burst of laughter surprised the blonde._ 'Even his laugh is sexy,'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto watched Sasuke eat for a little longer before saying "You know how last night you said that silence doesn't suit me ? … well, not smiling doesn't suit you." Naruto didn't wait for a response, he just got up to clean the mess in the kitchen.

Sasuke and Naruto were both surprised at the sudden visit their sensei had payed to them. They were sitting quietly in the living room, Naruto sleeping, while Sasuke watched the blonde from the corner of his eye, pretending to look completely bored. _'How does he sleep sitting up …?'_

There had been no planned missions and there was no scheduled training for today, so they had decided to spend the day relaxing - until Kakashi-sensei showed up.

"Sorry im late !" Kakashi thought up an excuse in one second, which is why it wasn't a very good one. "I ran into this old lady with a monkey and it was attacking her so I had to -"

"Sensei, there was nothing planned today … and what are you doing here ?" Sasuke cut off his poor excuse with a bored tone.

"Oh yea…Then in that case, I just came to see how your leg is doing." Kakashi smiled at his young student from under his face mask.

"Its fine." was the only remark the Uchiha had.

"Of course its fine, Kakashi-sensei. All thanks to me !!" Naruto stated while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Sasuke sighed, he didn't want to argue with Naruto today. Instead, he just glanced at Naruto, admiring how cute he looked when he had just woken up. Then, he tilted his head back to stare up at the ceiling while his sensei and the one he was admiring carried on in their conversation.

"Yeah, I knew you would take good care of him. I'm sure you two had a good time last night, right ?" Kakashi asked. He had a devilish grin hidden under his face mask.

The statement shocked both boys, both having similar thoughts and concerns running through their minds._ 'Oh no, he knows ?!', 'Was he watching last night ?!', 'How am I gonna explain this ?!'_

Sasuke was first to recover from shock. He decided to avoid his sensei's eyes by continuing to stare up at the ceiling, seemingly unfazed and answered with, "What are you talking about sensei ?"

Kakashi sighed inwardly, _'Might as well play along …'_ Their silver haired sensei, had always known that the two boys had feelings for each other, even though they wouldn't admit it. "The snowfall last night …?"

A wave of relief washed through both of the teen boys at the same time. "Yeah, it was nice." Naruto answered, a sigh of relief escaping him. He wasn't sure if he wanted anyone, especially his perverted sensei, to know about what happened last night. _'All the guys would laugh at me and all his stupid fan girls would probably want to beat me up.'_ Yeah, he decided it was best kept to himself.

"I have good news for you, Sasuke." Kakashi was sure this would please the boy.

"Hn. What is it ?" Sasuke wasn't sure what to expect. His sensei probably had some hidden motive in the "good news."

"Your leg is fractured - " Kakashi started to explain.

"How is that good news ?!" The raven haired boy exclaimed, he hadn't meant to snap back so quickly.

"You didn't let me finish. Your leg is fractured BUT your healing quickly AND** ...**_ **Nurse Naruto**_ will be staying with you for awhile !" Kakashi looked at the dark haired boy and saw that emotionless expression, but looking at Naruto, he saw a look of shock mixed with - an emotion that he assumed to be - happiness.

Author : Sorry, to anyone who didnt enjoy the story ! After reading it, i wasnt sure whether it was good enough to post up or not. Once again, im not sure whether or not I should make this a multi-chapt fic. Well maybe with enough reviews (hint hint lol) … Anyways thanx for reading and as always, reviews and constructive critisicm are welcome ! =]


End file.
